


[podfic of] Crash

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst and Porn, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Unbidden, Vash thought of the threat that the preacher had made earlier when they’d been toe to toe with Gasback out in the desert.I’ll take this out of your ass later
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Kudos: 7





	[podfic of] Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030065) by [inkfishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfishie/pseuds/inkfishie). 



> Original author's notes  
> Literally the first Trigun fic I've written since like 2005.  
> Takes place after the events of Badlands Rumble and entirely inspired by Nick's one line in the dub after Vash shows up to save the day. It was meant to be PWP but then angst happened. I swear, I can't go anywhere with these two without them angsting all over the place.
> 
> Anyway, totally self-indulgent angst and porn. Well, and lots of peer pressure from my best friend who won't give me her Nigoshi doujin.
> 
> HERES YOUR ANGSTY PORN, JOYCE.

Title: Crash

Fandom: Trigun

pairing: Wolfwood/Vash

Author:Inkfishie

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: 

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Car crash - Anna Nalick

Time 50:32

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/crash.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
